Portable hand-held medical devices, such as analyte measurement devices, are known, for example blood-sugar measuring devices used by diabetics. Many diabetics must measure their blood sugar level several times a day and therefore have to carry a blood-sugar measuring device along at all times as well as the required accessories and related consumable materials such as, e.g., testing elements, batteries and/or lancing devices and lancets. Therefore, carry cases for blood-sugar measuring devices are ideally as small and compact as possible in order facilitate the carrying along of a measuring device. Small and compact designs are also desirable for other analyte measurement devices that are typically carried along by common users of such devices.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a carry case that makes it easier to the greatest possible extent to carry along portable analyte measuring devices and any possibly required consumable material.